New Hair ?
by imagifactory
Summary: Saat Yoon Jeonghan merindukan rambut lamanya. Kata Seungcheol sih, "Seperti apapun kamu, kamu tetap cantik." Tapi kata Jisoo, "You look better in long hair." It's JeongCheol / SeungHan Fanfiction ! Happy reading !
**New Look**

 **.**

 **A Fanfiction by JC06**

 **.**

 **10 – 03 - 16**

 **21.00 PM**

.

 **Choi Seungcheol ( S Coups) & Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan)**

 **JeongCheol / SeungHan**

 **Members of Seventeen**

 **.**

 **Warn : Its Yaoi if you want to know/ Don't like please don't read/ Little bit Typo**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **Sejenak Seungcheol menghentikan perjalanannya menuju ke dapur. Bayangan Jeonghan yang terpantul dari cermin kamar mandi, menarik perhatian Seungcheol untuk menghampiri kekasih hatinya itu.**

" **Kau masih memikirkannya?"**

 **Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya karena ia nyaris tidak menyadari kehadiran Seungcheol dari cermin.**

" **Entahlah, mengubah sesuatu bukanlah hal yang mudah Cheol-ah."**

 **Dengan senyum kecil, Seungcheol beranjak menuju ke sisi Jeonghan. "Sekarang aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu." Seungcheol menggunakan tanganya untuk membandingkan tinggi badannya dan Jeonghan.**

 **Jeonghan mencubit lengan Seungcheol, "Kau membuatku semakin terlihat buruk Cheol ..." Setelah melepaskan cubitannya, Jeonghan berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol.**

" **Aku tidak ingin sendiri disini." Jeonghan tertarik kedalam pelukan Seungcheol dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Seungcheol, berusaha mencari ketenangan.**

" **Tidak perlu merasa buruk akan dirimu sendiri."**

 **Seungcheol tersenyum menatap bayangan Jeonghan yang sedang menangis dari cermin.**

" **Menangislah bila kau ingin. Kau membutuhkannya, sayang." Sesekali Seungcheol mengelus rambut Jeonghan yang telah menjadi pendek.**

 **WAIT-**

 **Rambut Jeonghan memendek?**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

" _ **There must be something new in comeback."**_

 _ **Yeah, seluruh member Seventeen tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan staff tentang comeback mereka.**_

" _ **Perubahan akan dilakukan secara menyeluruh mulai dari penampilan kalian. Oh ya, Yoon Jeonghan… rambutmu akan diubah dengan konsep yang baru."**_

 _ **Jeonghan mengangguk mendengarnya, toh tidak apa bila rambut berganti warna-**_

" _ **Rambutmu akan dipotong."**_

 _ **Seluruh member Seventeen melebarkan matanya,termasuk Jeonghan yang membuka mulutnya lebar.**_

" _ **Hyung tidak apa?" Mingyu menyenggol lengan Jeonghan.**_

" _ **Ya…. Aku baik."**_

 **.**

" **Cheol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeonghan menarik kursi agar dapat duduk di samping Seungcheol yang sedang menghadap computer.**

 **Seungcheol yang awalnya sibuk men-scroll web yang sedang ia buka, langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menutupi computer dengan badannya.**

" **T-tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya yeah.. searching sesuatu." Seungcheol nyengir garing.**

 **Jeonghan menaikan alisnya dan secara perlahan senyum jahil muncul dari bibirnya. "Kau pasti nonton film porno kan?"**

" **Kebetulan aku lebih suka membuat filmnya bersamamu." Seungcheol menaik turunkan alisnya bersamaan dengan Jeonghan yang memukul lengannya.**

" **Dasar raja Porno." Dengus Jeonghan geram.**

" **Cheoll~ minggirlah aku ingin melihat." Jeonghan mendorong tubuh Seungcheol agar menjauhi computer namun hasilnya nihil. Tubuh Seungcheol masih menutupi layar Komputer.**

 **Jeonghan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dalam sekejap mata ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungcheol. "Minggirlah tuan Choi, aku ingin melihat."**

 **Bibir Jeonghan yang bergerak diatas bibirnya membuat Seungcheol collapse seketika dan menggeser badannya.**

" **Anak baik~" Jeonghan mengelus pipi Seungcheol dan beralih menempati kursi yang ditempati Seungcheol tadi.**

 **Seungcheol menggerutu, ia memang selalu lemah pada apapun yang Jeonghan lakukan padanya. "Semoga kau tidak menangis setelah ini."**

 **Setelah mencubit pipi Jeonghan, Seungcheol berbaring diranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat sesuatu di ponselnya sendiri.**

 **BRUGHH-**

" **Auch! Choi Jeonghan!"**

 **Jeonghan menghamburkan badannya diatas badan Seungcheol, "Seungcheol-ah~ kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku~" Jeonghan memukuli dada Seungcheol keras-keras tanpa memperdulikan pemiliknya yang kesakitan.**

 **Seungcheol tersenyum saat melihat bibir Jeonghan yang melengkung kebawah dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.**

" **Kan aku sudah memperingatkanmu, bunny. Sudahlah jangan menangis, itukan hanya opini saja." Seungcheol mengecupi mata Jeonghan yang basah.**

" **Tapi beberapa dari mereka mulai membenciku." Jeonghan merengek manja.**

" **Lebih memilih mereka yang membencimu atau aku yang membencimu?" Seungcheol mencolek –colek dagu Jeonghan.**

" **Jangan benci aku, dasar bodoh." Jeonghan menggigit leher Seungcheol yang membuat sang empunya leher tertawa entah karena geli atau enak (?).**

 **Seungcheol kemudian memeluk Jeonghan erat. "Sudahlah, tidak semua orang membencimu. Ingat, aku selalu melindungimu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Snoppy980JH : Andwe! Rambut Jeonghan oppa tidak boleh dipotong, dia akan terlihat aneh!**_

 _ **Worf4hf : Baguslah Jeonghan oppa akan terlihat tampan.**_

 _ **For20Peo : Aku tidak akan sudi melihatnya saat sudah potong rambut!**_

 _ **Jerly23 : Aku akan ganti bias, selamat tinggal Jeonghan oppa…..**_

 _ **Love17uy : aku benci Jeonghan oppa, kenapa dia harus memotong rambutnya!**_

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kau lebih suka pacarmu memiliki rambut panjang kan?." Jeonghan melempari Seungcheol dengan kacang, merajuk.**

" **Hei, tipe ideal bisa berubah sayang. Apalagi karena cinta."**

" **Gombal, sudahlah pergi saja cari jodohmu yang berambut panjang." Jeonghan meninggalkan Seungcheol dan member lain yang masih terpaku menonton One Fine Day, reality show mereka yang paling menyenangkan.**

 **Seungcheol mendecak. Ia mengejar Jeonghan, memeluknya dari belakang dan membanting tubuh mereka berdua keatas sofa. Jeonghan menggeliat saat Seungcheol menggerakan kepala tepat diatas tengkuknya.**

" **Choi! Menyingkir, aku sedang marah sekarang."**

" **Kau tidak boleh marah padaku~" Seungcheol menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berdua.**

 **Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membalas pelukan Seungcheol.**

" **Cheol, tapi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Jeonghan memainkan tali dari hoodie yang dipakai Seungcheol.**

" **Aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk siapa, sayang? Bukankah kau sudah memenjarakan hatiku? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan seluruh cintaku padamu?"**

 **Seungcheol tertawa melihat wajah Jeonghan yang bersemu. "Aku tidak peduli rambutnya panjang atau pendek, selama dia adalah orang yang aku cintai aku akan selalu bersamanya."**

" **Terimakasih Cheol-ah. Tapi jangan dekat-dekat yeoja manapun lagi. Kau selalu senang saat yeoja-yeoja melihatmu dengan pandangan memuja."**

" **Aku sudah punya yang lebih cantik. Love you, Choi Jeonghan."**

" **Love you, si tampan Choi Seungcheol."**

 **Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan memuja dan menyatukan bibir mereka.**

 **.**

" **Sudah lihat komentar fans?"**

 **Jisoo menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang menatap layar computer. Jeonghan menggeleng, tidak ingin tahu sebenarnya.**

" **Memangnya mereka bilang apa?" Jeonghan melirik ponsel milik Jisoo.**

" **Mereka bilang potongan rambut barumu tidak akan terlihat bagus padamu. That's mean long hair suits you more."**

" **Menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku yang sekarang."**

 **Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya. "More like a girl with short hair- auch!"**

" **Pergilah sebelum aku memukulmu Jisoo." Jeonghan mendengus, bukannya memberi saran Jisoo malah membuatnya semakin bertambah buruk. Tangannya meraba ujung rambut miliknya yang telah terpotong.**

 **Rambut panjang yang telah menjadi kesayangannya direnggut begitu saja darinya.**

" **Butuh pundakku lagi?"**

 **Jeonghan merasakan puncak kepalanya menjadi dingin akibat tangan Seungcheol yang mengacak rambutnya.**

" **Aku baik kok, terimakasih Cheol-ah." Jeonghan tersenyum berusaha tegar.**

" **Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar."**

 **Seungcheol mengecup pipi Jeonghan kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Jeonghan menggeliat risih akibat tindakan Seungcheol.**

" **Diamlah Choi Jeonghan, siapa yang tadi malam menangis karena kehilangan rambutnya?"**

" **Itu tidak lucu Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan memberengut tidak suka. Seunghceol tertawa, ia menempelkan hidungnya diatas rambut Jeonghan dan menghirup aroma kesukaannya.**

" **Bukan berarti aku tidak sedih Jeonghannie."**

" **Apa yang bisa membuatmu sedih bila rambutku dipotong?"**

 **Seugcheol menatap wajah Jeonghan. Oke, sangat cantik.**

" **Aku kehilangan narkoba milikku, yang selalu ku gunakan setiap malam sebelum aku tidur, yang membangkitkan semangatku saat aku lelah."**

 **Jeonghan tersenyum, ia mengelus rahang Seungcheol yang sangat tegas.**

" **Kau kan masih punya aku."**

 **Seungcheol menyeringai. "Apa kau memberiku kode?"**

" **Aku tidak suka menggunakan kode Seungcheol-ah." Kali ini Jeonghan mengelus tengkuk Seungcheol diringi gigitan bibir.**

 **Senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibir Seungcheol. "Terimakasih atas makanannya, Yoon Jeonghan."**

" **Selamat makan, Choi Seungcheol."**

" **Ah.. tunggu sebentar sayang." Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jeonghan dan berlari menuju ruang tengah.**

 **Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya-**

" **JISOO-AH MALAM INI KAU TIDUR BERSAMA CHAN!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


End file.
